A Christmas to Remember
by Shannon C. Redfield
Summary: One-shot Nellis with a dash of Frochelle! Ellis is used to the fact that he always ends up spending Christmas alone when Nick is away. But for this particular Christmas, he gets the surprise he never saw coming. Happy Belated Christmas/New Years everyone!


Merry Belated Christmas/New Years to everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to post this sooner when real life gets in the way, but I hope this tickles everyone's fancy just fine. :D

**WARNING: **NickxEllis (Nellis) ahead, also with a dash of Francis/Rochelle (Frochelle).

**DISCLAIMER: **Valve owns these wonderful boys, not I. But I do however, own this story.

* * *

><p>"Hey, little guy!" Rochelle greeted as she opened the door to find a smiling Ellis on the other side. She took the dish he was holding and set it aside before embracing him in a friendly hug. "So glad you could make it!"<p>

"Hey, Ro." She placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "I made green bean casserole since last year you ran out purdy quickly, but you might wanna heat it up first since its cold."

She nodded knowingly. "Well, it was very thoughtful of you. I'm sure it will last a lot longer this time." She moved aside and let him in, taking his coat and hanging it on the rack beside the door. He took his beanie off his head and stuffed it in a back pocket.

"And I'm sorry I couldn't get you and Francis anythin' for Christmas this year, but I promise I'll make it up to ya'lls when I can."

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie. You have enough to worry about. You being here is enough for me." She placed an envelope in his hand, making him frown since it wasn't marked in any way. "It isn't much, but I wanna help out as much as I can seeing that you still haven't found another job yet."

He looked at her incredulously, eyes wide; the realization of what it was dawning on him. "Ro, y'know I can't take this—I-I wouldn't know where to begin to repay ya even if I could!"

"Ellis, please." Rochelle gently pushed his hand away. "I know you've been looking for another job and that your income is tight. With Nick not around to help—"

"And that's another thing," Ellis said semi-hotly, not wanting to argue with her on Christmas Eve. "I've _never_ asked him for help of any kind, _especially _with my rent and utilities, and the _last_ thing I would ever do is ask a friend for a loan."

She returned the stare. "That's because it's a _gift _you dope, andI'm pretty sure your rent situation isn't looking too good ever since the shop closed down and believe me, I wanna help. Be it a loan, gift, or whatever…just let me give this to you in order to help buy you more time." She closed her hands around his, crumpling the envelope a bit. "Okay? That's all I ask."

He sighed, annoyed. The last thing he didn't want was to become a charity case. But then again, if Rochelle _insisted_ it was a gift and not a loan, and he really _was _starting to become strapped for cash…

Ellis offered a half smile, giving in however odd it made him feel. "Okay. I'll take it, then. Thank you."

"Good and you're welcome."

"Hey! Pip squeak!" Francis greeted, interrupting the pity committee with a beer in one hand and a brownie in the other. Ellis folded over the envelope and placed it in a pocket. "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Francis." Ellis managed to shake the bigger man's hand around the brownie. "Merry Christmas to ya guys too, and thanks for invitin' me!"

Francis held his wife around the shoulders, placing a rather loud kiss to her temple and making her giggle. He looked ridiculous in his red reindeer sweater and Santa hat, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. "Our pleasure," he said with a goofy smile, showing off bits of brownie that were stuck in his teeth. Then in a more serious tone added, "Wouldn't want ya to be alone at a time like this. You're even welcome to join us tomorrow—"

Ellis held his palms out. "Oh no, it's okay. You guys have done enough for me already."

"Seriously Ellis," Rochelle chimed in. "It would be an honor if you did. Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve—or Christmas Day for that matter. I don't think Nick would want that."

Ellis smiled a bit sheepishly, feeling awkward at the kindness. "I'll think about it. Really, I will. I jus' wanna be home in case if he calls. That's all."

Ro nodded. "Okay. Now run along and mingle. We'll talk more later."

"Okay."

It had been nearly three months since the carrier that Nick was on was called to go overseas. He had been seeing the Lieutenant Commander for quite a few years now; they wrote several letters to each other every time the sailor was called away, and Ellis _never_ skipped a beat. Time and again Nick started to surprise him the more he got to know the hick better through them; he helped him find extra work outside the shop for more income, got him concert tickets to some of his favorite bands that were touring nearby, and even bought him a new truck for his birthday after when El's old one finally broke down—all while being away at sea. He figured it paid to have connections and Nick apparently knew quite a few.

He even visited the base every chance he got since the man gave him special clearance. Nick had been to El's tiny apartment several times too, but he always preferred to visit Nick instead. The last letter he received came only a few days ago; in it Nick talked about how he was one step closer to being promoted to commander and the possibility of him being transferred to another base. If all went according to plan, he would be in command of his own carrier. Ellis' mind soon recalled the ceremony he attended when his lover was promoted from lieutenant to lieutenant commander, and how handsome he looked in his uniform.

He was looking forward to seeing him just after New Year's, when they would discuss further about Nick's future—and, hopefully, the possibility of Ellis becoming a better part of that.

Needless to say, it was nice to get out of the apartment every so often and just do something. Even if it meant going to his friend's house and attending a holiday party, it was a good excuse. He mostly kept to himself with a drink in hand and only spoke when spoken to; watching from the side-lines but still observing all the same while checking his cell phone every so often. He wasn't feeling particularly chatty, but when one of Ro's friends or relatives would ask him about how he was doing—or nothing in particular at all since there wasn't much to talk about—he would only give a curt explanation out of respect and then they would go about their business. It wasn't like him, that was much was clear, but since Nick mainly occupied his mind—

"Yo, Ellis?"

"Hmm?" His reverie was broken as Rochelle called him from the kitchen.

"Sweetie, dinner is about ready. Would you help me set the tables?"

She was being awfully kind trying to keep his mind off of things by keeping him busy. He appreciated it, just like how she appreciated him bringing an extra dish. Together with Francis he helped set-up the outdoor dining area in the backyard. Even though it wasn't really cold outside there were a few heaters placed conveniently about, just in case. Every so often he would pause in his actions as his thoughts would linger to Nick—until either Francis would gently nudge him or Rochelle would call out and ask if there was enough utensils would he snap back to reality. When they started to bring the many delicacies out to the tables, Francis excused himself.

"Now where's he goin'?" El asked Ro when she came out carrying a big bowl of mashed potatoes. He took it from her and set it down near the salt and pepper shakers.

"Changing," she replied. "He said that the sweater was making him itchy and that he wanted to dress more 'appropriate' for today's sake."

He frowned. "I thought he looked jus' fine."

She shrugged. "He mainly wore that thing to make my sister happy since she got it for him last year, and I think the Santa hat was only adding to the joke."

That made him chuckle a little, which made her smile. It _was_ somewhat funny the more he thought about it.

Soon dinner was served, but not before Francis finally emerged from the house and took his place at the head of the table, carrying a glass of wine. The Marine stood tall in his formal uniform as he thanked his friends and family for attending—and also for being married to a loving and supportive wife—while expressing how lucky he was to be spending another holiday with everybody on the base.

Everyone raised their glasses in anticipation and waited for him to finish so dinner could begin—until he briefly made eye contact with Ellis, who was sitting to Rochelle's right.

The table took on a more solemn tone as the Second Lieutenant made a rather touching and heartfelt speech about a certain navy officer; wishing him well and praying for him to return home safely. Ellis was surprised as the man set his glass down and proclaimed that he would _not_ be toasting him, but instead would stand at attention in recognition. He clicked his boots together and saluted the man with honor which resulted in several people raising their glasses higher. Two of Ro's cousins, who were also in the service but not dressed as such, also stood and saluted. Ellis smiled and acknowledged the toast with glistening eyes, thankful to have such wonderful and supportive friends.

He silently said a prayer for Nick.

* * *

><p>"You know you're <em>more<em> than welcome to stay the night here, sweetie. Traveling three hours to get home is quite a bit of a drive."

"I know, but I would rather be home in case if Nick calls." He was standing outside on the front patio, adjusting his jacket and putting his beanie back on. It was high time he was heading home since it was nearing the hour he had planned on staying until.

"Also easier for him to talk to the floater through video chat if he's at a designated facility," Francis chimed it, taking his place by his wife's side. "Am I right, pip squeak?"

She hit him in the chest, making a disgusted expression as Ellis quietly laughed. "Francis, be nice!"

"Hey!" The taller protested, smoothing out his tunic. "Careful, I just had this pressed yesterday!"

"El's _worried_ about him, hun!" Rochelle continued, irritated. Then she hit him again. "And don't go making fun of Nick! How would _you_like it if he called you a jarhead?"

Francis shrugged indifferently. "Does it matter? I'm a marine and he's a sailor; we're _supposed_ to talk about each other like that."

"He's right," Ellis dared to interrupt. Rochelle rolled her eyes at her husband before looking back at the young man. "It's what they do. I think Nick would want him to keep makin' fun of him."

Francis placed his hands on his hips and smiled in triumph. "See babe? I told ya!"

Her upper lip curled in an irritated fashion as if she was readying herself to pummel him. "I am _sooo_ not gonna get into this right now," she growled, trying to calm herself. Ellis was itching to get away and he fidgeted, which didn't go unnoticed. "Okay, we won't keep you any longer. You call me once you get home—I won't mind the time, so long as I know you made it back in one piece. Okay?"

"You betcha," he said with a nod. "Thank you again for invitin' me." He hugged her goodbye before offering a hand to Francis. "And thank you for the kind words in yer speech. It meant a lot."

The Marine returned the gesture with a firm grip. "Hell, I know he's fine. Nick's one tough son-of-a-bitch."

"That he is."

"Take care now, sweetie." Rochelle called after him as he made his way to his truck. "And watch out for drunks on the road!"

"I will!" He promised.

* * *

><p>Normally the sound of the birds in the morning was enough to wake a peacefully slumbering Ellis, who enjoyed hearing the chirping songs through a partial open bedroom window—and would imagine at that moment if Nick was hearing them too, on the other side of the world.<p>

Except it wasn't the bird calls that woke him out of dreamland—in fact he wasn't even in his bedroom—it was his cell phone making the noise.

Playing the ringtone to 'In the Navy.'

Nick's ringtone.

Immediately the mechanic bolted upright.

The sailor was calling him.

Within a few seconds he was off the couch and practically tearing at the pants he'd worn earlier, fumbling to find the ringing device before he missed the call. Once he found it he cleared his throat and flipped it open.

"Hey, Nick!" El answered somewhat groggily with a big smile. "So glad ya called."

"Hey there yourself, champ." Nick's sultry voice greeted back. Just hearing him again was already making the mechanic's heart flutter. "Were you sleeping? You sound tired."

Ellis chuckled. "I was."

"Sorry about that," the sailor apologized. "Didn't realize the time."

"Yeah well, can't be helped if yer on the other side of the world, y'know?" Ellis yawned as he sat down and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Besides, I don't mind."

"You sure? I can always call back in a few hours when you're more rested."

"No no!" Ellis said quickly, leaning forward. "Nick, it's fine, okay? Yer callin' 'cuz you wanna talk and believe me, I would _never_ miss an opportunity to talk to ya."

Nick chuckled. "Good, because I need you to do something for me."

"Anythin'."

"First off, did you get a tree?"

The mechanic snorted. "'Course I did! I'm starin' at it now," he replied, looking over at the decorated plant life that currently illuminated the room a little bit. He made a mental note to turn it off once he was done talking to him. "Christmas ain't complete without a tree. Why?"

"You got a star on top that lights up?"

"Yeah."

"Turn it on and look at it."

"It's already on."

"Okay, then. Are you sitting down or standing up?"

"Currently sittin'. Do ya want me to be standin'?"

"No, just sit where you are and I'll tell you what to do."

Ellis chuckled. "Are we _really_ gonna be playin' games right now?"

"Didn't you just say that you wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk to me when I called?" The Sailor pointed out. "Because if you're having second thoughts…"

"No, I'm listenin'," Ellis protested, a bit agitated. "You jus' caught me snoozin' on the couch is all and I didn't expect ya to be wantin' to play games so early."

"Well it's not a game, that's for sure," Nick retorted. "In fact, this is important."

"Okay, so…what else do ya want me to do?"

"Put the phone on speaker and set it down on the coffee table."

Ellis shrugged to himself and did as Nick instructed. "Okay. Done."

"Now open the package that I sent you."

He glanced over at the brown box that sat opposite him on the tiny table. It arrived just two days after Nick's letter and the man was adamant with his words when he said that Ellis shouldn't open it until he called. It was a weird request, especially when the days dragged on and the mechanic didn't hear from his lover for so long—but then again it _was_ Christmas. He sat up and grabbed it, ripping it open.

In it was a smaller box; a present to be more exact, since it was wrapped as such and tied with a glittering gold ribbon. The sight made Ellis smile.

"Like the wrapping job?" Nick asked as the mechanic admired it. "Judging from your silence I'm guessing that you're itching to rip it to shreds."

"Am I allowed to open it?" Ellis asked eagerly.

"Promise me one thing first before you do?"

"Anythin'."

"Let me say my piece without _any_ interruptions, since I've gone to great lengths to make this possible. Got it?"

"I promise!" Ellis said excitedly. "Now can I open it? The suspense is killin' me!"

"Go for it."

He carefully undid the bow and set about making sure the wrapping paper was falling to the floor in second. Once the colorful sheeting was free, it revealed a black box that looked like it was holding something rather expensive. His mind reveled in the fact that Nick bought him such a gift—with the exception of his truck, which was bought brand new and not used—and he couldn't wait to see what it was and if it looked good on him, if it was indeed something he could wear.

He lifted the front and was about to say something appreciative about it—

—and was only able to choke out a whispered, "Oh my God…" that left his mouth hanging open.

"Ellis, these past few months I've found myself thinking more and more about when I first met you during shore leave all those years ago, and how far we've come since then," Nick explained calmly and precisely as his other half continued to stare at the gift. "I've read all of your letters and written back just as many…and haven't thrown away a _single_ one. Through them you've shared many things with me; be it personal or otherwise, and the more you told me, the better I got to know you." Nick paused, letting the words sink in. Ellis remained silent. "While you've been there for me through thick and thin, I haven't exactly been there for you when you needed me the most, and that's been a rather big regret of mine. Even some of your letters would have a hidden undertone that suggested something was wrong, but knowing you, you wouldn't say anything that would distract me from doing my duty for our country—it's just who you are. I didn't know whether to be offended or flabbergasted knowing that you didn't trust me enough to at least tell me what was wrong. In a way, that's my fault because of all the hardship I always tell you about when I'm helping my superior command a ship, and therefore you make me think that if you told me your problems that it would somehow affect my judgment and therefore make a bad call. True, it isn't easy…but it's also not as easy wondering what's going on with my boyfriend back home, since I'm not there to ease his mind and provide the necessary comfort until I'm able to talk to you or see you in person. Either way, it's still hard."

A tear ran down Ellis' cheek when he closed his eyes at the words of sincerity, wishing that his lover was with him now. "Oh, Nick…" he whispered with longing, hanging his head and clutching at the gift.

"Because of my career, I've missed quite a few of your birthdays and other important dates," the man continued. "Same for certain holidays and such; like now for example—and that in itself is also a regret. Are you still looking at that star?"

Ellis sniffled and glanced up to look at the glowing silver shape. "I-I am."

"It terrifies me knowing that once I reach that rank, things won't be the same; I have a promotion to look forward to and then when I'm transferred, I'll have to worry about which ship will be mine and what crew I'll be given. But Ellis…when I see several of those shapes in the sky at night, I too also imagine—like you've said in one of your letters—that you were looking at them as well, and at that moment we were sharing something special. Something private."

He sniffled again and wiped his eyes, laughing a bit.

"When I look at them in the sky, suddenly I don't feel so terrified anymore since I know you'll still be around when I come home. You're the one who keeps me sane and I always wish upon the first star I see that you're all right."

"Heh. I always wish that you'll come home safely." He whispered to himself.

Nick audibly took a deep breath then let it out. "You want to know what I wished for last night?"

"What?"

"To be there with you for Christmas."

Ellis stifled a sob, wiping his eyes. "Really?"

"Really, kiddo."

A content silence followed. It was a wish that Ellis made every year, even though it never came true; almost like they weren't meant to share the precious holiday together, or New Years for that matter. Other than making that same wish every time the season drew near, he also wished that his lover remained safe and protected. Which by all accounts was fine with him since it always came true.

"Are you still going down to the pier to do your 'tradition'?"

The mechanic smiled. "Yeah. Y'know I do it every year. Why?"

"Since I'm on the phone with you, you mind going down there now?"

Ellis looked at the clock. It was practically eight in the morning and normally he wouldn't go down to the pier until about ten or so. "I guess I can do it now," he mused.

"Good. Wear your gift; it'll give it more meaning." Then in a hopeful tone he added, "You like it, by the way?"

He took it out of the box and slid it onto his wrist. "I love it! I ain't ever seen a silver watch with diamonds on it before." The moment of gratitude was soon short lived when he suddenly felt guilty. "Oh, but Nick…I haven't gotten ya anythin'. I don't know if I can accept such a gracious offer if I have nothin' to give in return—"

"Go down to the pier and do what you need to do. Trust me, kiddo. It'll be thanks enough."

"Do ya need to be somewhere soon?" Ellis asked as he stood to redress himself back into the pants that were on the floor. "I mean ya wouldn't call me so early and have me do this now if you didn't need to be."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Well then why didn't ya say so?" Ellis argued as he buckled his belt. He quickly went into the kitchen to grab his keys. "I could've been goin' down there right now and not be keepin' ya any longer, bonehead!"

Nick snorted. "And miss out on hearing your reaction to my gift as I spill my guts out?" He huffed. "Trust me, I had all the time in the world to linger for a bit longer and talk to you. I'm only requesting that you go down there now while nobody's around. It is Christmas after all and I'm sure the place will be deserted."

Once the mechanic got his boots on he was on his way out. "You stayin' on the line or am I callin' you back?"

"Call me once you get there. I'll be waiting."

"Okay. Talk to ya soon, sailor."

"You too, kiddo."

* * *

><p>This was one of the few times Ellis was grateful he lived about twenty minutes from the ocean—and roughly ten minutes away from the place where he first met Nick.<p>

Every year on Christmas he always made a point to go down to the pier to do his 'tradition.' In honor of the soldiers that were lost that year, he would buy a wreath then decorate it with the various symbols that represented each military branch. After saying a few prayers in their memory, and a special one for Nick, he would toss it into the sea and watch until the waves took it away.

He couldn't remember when he started doing it.

Just as Nick predicted, the pier was empty. Or at least it seemed that way. It wasn't a real busy spot to begin with which suited Ellis just fine. He parked his truck and got the wreath out of the back, mentally preparing himself to make the walk. Even though he only did it once a year, he still choked up when he would say words about his lover while staring out at the water.

Ellis proceeded forward. He was determined this time around not to choke up since Nick would be listening in. The weather was just right considering how early it still was; the air wasn't too cold and the wind wasn't really blowing. Tossing the wreath would be easy since last year the wind was blowing so hard, it was ripped out of his hands in the middle of his saying a few words for Nick. The mechanic took it as a bad omen and mentioned it in the letter he wrote to his lover the next day.

Luckily nothing happened to him.

He was about to speed dial the lieutenant commander and let him know that he made it to the pier, when the song indicating it was him began to ring in his pocket.

"Hey, I was jus' about to call ya. I'm here and I'm makin' my way down to the end now," he said, continuing down the wooden path. "How much longer do you have until ya have to go?"

"How much longer until you pass the restaurant?" Nick shot back a bit urgently. "Because once you do, I need to go. I'm meeting with someone and I can't be late."

"I'm about a few steps away from passin' it now," Ellis replied just as urgently, quickening his pace. Then in an irritated tone he added, "You _still _shoulda told me that you had a prior engagement, y'know."

"And on _that_ note I'm leaving—see you soon, champ."

"Nick, wait!" Ellis stopped and checked his phone. Nick did indeed hang up. He was about to call him back and voice his frustrations at the man for not saying goodbye, but then thought better of it. For all he knew his lover could be meeting with a higher up concerning his promotion or some other important business. He silently cursed to himself for not asking earlier about how much time they had to talk, but then again even with Nick leaving so abruptly, it was not going to stop him from doing his holiday 'tradition.'

He realized something as he was putting the phone back in his pocket, his brows furrowing in a contemplative manner. He looked over his shoulder at the parking lot and only saw his truck, which was sitting there all by its lonesome with no other car in sight. He thought real hard about Nick's last words.

"See you soon…" Then it dawned on him as he found the willpower to get his legs moving, the anticipation behind the words making him think twice as his heart pounded away in his chest. Once he passed the restaurant and rounded the corner, he stopped and looked down at the end of the pier.

And dropped the wreath.

The man he was staring at was soon staring right back at him—and saluted.

His breath caught in his throat and a smile slowly spread across his face. Ellis couldn't believe it.

"Nick!" He shouted as he sprinted down the wooden path, the cold air stinging his cheeks and making his eyes water. "Nick!"

"What took you so long, kiddo?" The Lieutenant Commander teased just before the mechanic jumped into his arms at full force, nearly knocking him over. "Whoa—easy! I ain't going anywhere, champ!"

"I've missed you so much!" Ellis nearly wailed as he clutched to the sailor, who was dressed in his full uniform, medals and all. Tears ran down his cheeks and he buried his face in the side of Nick's neck, sobbing.

"I know, El. I know." Nick soothed as they gently swayed. He stroked the young man's curls with a gloved hand in an effort to calm him down. "I've missed you, too."

He pulled away just enough to get a better look at his boyfriend. "When did you get back?" He asked in-between sobs, sniffling. Nick placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just this morning," the sailor replied. When Ellis was about to protest he added, "I wanted to freshen up first before seeing you, and surprise you by meeting you here."

The mechanic sniffled again and laughed a bit. The tears made his sapphire eyes sparkle in the morning light and the emerald ones that stared back were thankful to be seeing them that way again. "Well I certainly _am_ surprised, and you got yer wish in wantin' to be seein' me today, so..."

Nick smirked. "Only one of my wishes came true so far. I still haven't gotten the other one, yet."

"What is it?" Ellis asked curiously, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. "You can tell me—I-I'll do whatever I can to make it happen!"

"I don't know if you can, El." He said a bit begrudgingly.

"Nick, please." Ellis insisted as he felt determined to make the request possible. "This is our first Christmas together and I'll be damned if I can't even make my boyfriends wish come true—yer here with me and I wanna make it happen. So tell me!"

"Well, in that case…" The sailor half-smiled, fidgeting a little. He gave him a knowing look. "Look at your watch."

He glanced at it. The diamonds sparkled. "I don't understand."

"That's because you're _seeing_ and not _looking._" Nick chided. He took him by the shoulders and turned him enough so the sun was hitting him at the right angle, raising his arm enough so the rays shined on it. "Now _look._"

El squinted at the diamond-encircled face, determined to see what Nick was talking about. The hands and numbers were made of gold that much he could see, and the band as well as the rest of the watch was made of the same metallic material. "Nick, I don't…huh?"

He raised his arm up a bit higher as something caught his eye, as something reflected from the suns rays and he was able to see it more clearly.

It was a glittering outline of a picture, of two people standing side by side. Upon looking at it closer he realized it was of him and Nick at the ceremony when he was promoted to lieutenant commander.

"I know how much you loved that picture of us," Nick explained behind him. "So I thought I would put it in something that you can stare at all the time, wherever you go." Then he felt his lover's hot breath on the back of his neck as a gentle kiss was placed on his cold skin, making him shudder. "Remember all that I said to you earlier…and look behind the watch."

Ellis took a moment longer to stare at the impression before doing as he was told, sliding the watch off and turning it around to find that something was engraved on the back.

_Merry Christmas, El_

_Will you marry me?_

His eyes went wide and he gasped, quickly turning to Nick who he discovered was down on one knee with his formal hat off—

—and holding a small velvet box.

"Ellis, I want to you know how happy you've made me these past few years and how much hope you inspire in me when I'm away," Nick said sincerely as Ellis' heart raced in his chest. "I can't imagine life without you, and therefore I want to make it official…by asking you to move onto the base with me..."

He opened the box, revealing a solid silver band.

Ellis' eyes went wider. He was stunned, absolutely stunned.

"…and making me your husband."

His knees felt weak and they trembled. The watch that he had been holding onto soon followed suit with the wreath and hit the deck with an audible _thud_. He always knew that eventually this moment would happen, that it would come true and Nick would propose to him—not as himself per say, but in full uniform as an officer of the Navy—and worried about how he would react once the time came, and what he would say.

It was so overwhelming that his vision became blurry with fresh tears.

But not overwhelming enough that he couldn't give his answer.

Nick raised an eyebrow, half-smiling.

"Yes…" he whispered. Then he took in a deep breath and said louder to be heard above the sounds of the waves, "Yes, Nick! I'll marry you!"

The sailor took the ring out and slid it onto his betrothed's finger. When he stood he scooped El up under his arms into a tight embrace, the younger laughing with joy as Nick spun him around, making his feet fly in the air before setting him back down. The scene that was being displayed on the pier was like something from the movies; where a sailor who had just proposed and wasn't rejected, held onto his lover tight and showed his affection by dipping them back as far as the human spine would allow, and making the moment that much more special—by kissing them hard and deep, turning it into something romantic. Something pure.

A sailor and his husband-to-be.

A Christmas wish fulfilled.

A Christmas…to remember.


End file.
